


CALL NOW XOXO

by bootybottombaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Greek god au, M/M, Matchmaker Byun Baekhyun, Riding, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, cupid park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootybottombaek/pseuds/bootybottombaek
Summary: Welcome to Love Headquarters, the heavenly place to turn to when in need of love advice. Featuring an array of gods, goddesses, matchmakers, and everything in between, Love HQ is the perfect way to solve any lovers quarrel!
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	CALL NOW XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a Valentine’s Day special inspired by the amazing fanart by @mardyart_ on twitter. check out the fanart here!: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/mardyart_/status/1354534613461438465?s=21
> 
> https://twitter.com/mardyart_/status/1355911267517661188?s=21

“Hi, this is Baekhyun from Love HQ! How can I help you?” Meet Baekhyun, the son of Aphrodite and the most popular matchmaker working for Love HQ. All suave voice, perfect blond hair, and shirts that always show as much chest as possible, this man has successfully swept the earthly plane off of its feet. He runs Get You Alone, the live broadcasted matchmaking show that airs all across the mortal world. The show includes a segment where watchers can call in for personalized love advice, making the show’s ratings skyrocket. So yeah, Baekhyun is kinda a big deal around the hq. 

-

“3, 2, 1, shoot!” The heart shaped arrow zings through the air and perfectly hits the practice target. Pink sparkles explode all around where the arrow’s tip is lodged in the target, casting a blushy haze to fall upon the area. 

“That was a beautiful shot as always Chanyeol” Meet Chanyeol, the son of Venus and the resident Cupid at Love Headquarters. He’s there to help when situations are a little more desperate, his arrows placing a temporary love spell on those struck. The spell wore off of course but the effects permanently stay if the person returns the feelings. Essentially Chanyeol is an extra push.

Despite having toned muscles wherever the body meets the eye, Chanyeol personally loves his cute image. Wardrobe consisting purely of different shades of red, white, and pink, the Cupid has a very set aesthetic. It’s what he’s known for, making mortal beings swoon at him wherever he goes, whether it’s on earth or not.

Safe to say, Baekhyun and Chanyeol were polar opposites, always quarreling with one another. And boy did that make working at Love HQ chaotic at times.

-

“I’m not useless!” Chanyeol yells in disbelief. His wings flutter angrily as Baekhyun only smirks, frustratingly attractive as he does so. The matchmaker cocks his hip.

“Mine’s true love, no need for magic arrows” Baekhyun says smugly, laughing as Chanyeol gets visibly riled up.

“The effects are temporary if the other doesn’t feel anything!” The Cupid leans forward with his hands on the desk, almost knocking over the jar of heart lollipops.

“Boys!” Minseok interjects, “we have 1200 cases, just grab a letter and go!” The ceo seems stressed as he takes a sip of something that looks suspiciously like tequila. Chanyeol lifts a stack of letters and glares at the still smirking matchmaker as he leaves.

“You two are gonna drive me crazy” Minseok groans as he gulps down the rest of his water (tequila?). Baekhyun giggles giddily.

“Did you see his ass in those jeans? He’s so hot” Baekhyun says and walks out of the office, still daydreaming about a heart adorned butt.

-

“Hi, this is Baekhyun from Love Headquarters. Welcome to the show Get You Alone, how can I help?” Baekhyun speaks sensually into the radio mic as he holds the blue phone to his ear.

“Oh my gosh hi! I didn’t expect to actually connect! I’m a huge fan of you!” The lady gushes. Baekhyun smirks into the camera, making all the viewers at home scoot just a bit closer to the tv. 

“Glad you could make it on tonight. What seems to be the issue?” 

“Well I’ve dated a ton of guys and none of them seem to be compatible with me! I’ve even tried dating based off of zodiac signs but nothing works!” The lady says in distraught. Baekhyun smiles at the camera.

“Darling, the zodiacs don’t lie. Trust me, my mother based almost all of her matches on the signs. And don’t tell Cupid I said this, but the Greeks know what they’re doing a little bit better than the Romans.” He says with a cheeky wink.

“However I think you’re forgetting about horoscopes, my dear. If you don’t read your horoscope how will you know what to look for?” Baekhyun continues. The woman gasps. 

“My goodness I didn’t even think about that! Thank you so much I knew if anyone could help, it would be you!” Baekhyun laughs and bids the woman good luck before hanging up.

“Thank you for tuning in to tonight’s edition of Get You Alone. Remember! Read your horoscopes! They seem silly but they help a lot more than you would think. As always, see you tomorrow and goodnight everybody” Baekhyun throws one last wink into the camera as the lights on set fade. Once the broadcast is officially over, the lights turn back on and Baekhyun stands up to stretch. He’s just walking off set when suddenly the doors to the filming room bang open and Chanyeol is storming over to the matchmaker.

“BAEKHYUN! COME HERE NOW!” The Cupid shouts. Baekhyun yawns for show and readjusts his leopard print robe. He pulls until his pecs are peeking out, deliciously on display. Baekhyun walks over with a bored facade.

“I don’t care what you say about me but don’t make jokes about my lineage! We knows what we’re doing ok?!” Chanyeol shouts. Baekhyun giggles and leans over.

“Last time I recalled, it wasn’t your mother who developed one of the most complex matchmaking systems in the entire universe.” Baekhyun says with a tone. Chanyeol growls and lifts a hand holding two arrows.

“You infuriate me” The Cupid grits out. He holds the arrows up until the tips are just barely digging into the underside of Baekhyun’s jaw. The threat of the arrows piercing his skin and making him briefly fall in love with Chanyeol makes him exhale slowly. He doesn’t want to think about why his dick takes interest at the threat either. Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol with a look that can only be described as a predator looking at its prey. Chanyeol hates that Baekhyun still has the advantage even while he was the one holding the arrows. The matchmaker quirks his eyebrow, daring Chanyeol to push the tips just a little harder. The Cupid swallows and backs away.

“Watch your mouth Byun” Chanyeol says before turning and leaving a half hard Baekhyun behind.

-

A few nights later, Baekhyun stands in his bedroom. His usually perfectly put together look is replaced with messy hair, no pants, and a raging boner. He grabs his phone as he paces. The s-holder he left on tugs at his shirt, reminding him of why he was so eager in the first place.

“gods and sex” he types into his phone. His mind wanders to Chanyeol and how hot he looked today. He wore a pink crop top with a heart cut out of the chest area, showing off hard muscles. The Cupid’s pink hair was tucked into a beret. It was devastatingly attractive. Baekhyun looks down at his phone and sighs in disappointment when all that shows up is a list of love gods and goddesses.

“does Cupid have a sex drive” is the next thing he searches up. After a little bit of scrolling he finds a public chat forum titled “What do you think Chanyeol (Cupid) is like during sex?” He grins and opens it up hurriedly. Mortals on earth obsess over everyone working at Love HQ and their sexual encounters.

What do you think Chanyeol (Cupid) is like during sex?  
I personally think he’s super soft hearted even during sex. What do you guys think? 

\- I feel like he’d be really cuddly and shy  
\- omg same!! he’s so sweet he probably holds hands with all his lovers when ~doing it~  
\- are you guys kidding?! he’s the god of desire too, he might have a secret side in the bedroom. what if he acts all sweet for show but once it’s sexy time he’s super dominant and confident?

Baekhyun gulps as he reads all the comments, his dick twitching steadily in his boxers. Based on the incident from a few days ago, he knows the third comment is very possible. Just when he’s about to close the tab to take care of his situation, his eye catches the title of a recommended forum.

Thoughts on Baekhyun and Chanyeol having sex with each other?  
I don’t know if they do or not, but just imagine all the sexual tension they have.

\- I bet they have the most intense sex ever. Have you seen them?! There’s no way they haven’t fucked  
\- unpopular opinion, Baekhyun bottoms. Chanyeol may look cute and Baekhyun might act bossy, but I bet Chanyeol can make him whiny in no time.  
\- random thought but imagine Chanyeol giving Baekhyun a lap dance DJSMFKS he would probably wear a pink skirt with hearts all over it.

Baekhyun groans at the imagery of Chanyeol’s long legs in a skirt. The matchmaker can’t take this torture anymore so he unclips his s-holder and drags his boxers down. Baekhyun pants as his dick slaps up and throws his phone on the bed so that he can climb onto the bed as well. Laying back, Baekhyun wraps a hand around himself and strokes quickly, getting straight to the point. Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol was all he can think about. Chanyeol and his long legs, toned abs, strong arms, and pink hair. Baekhyun shuts his eyes and works his hand harder. He thinks about Chanyeol giving him a blowjob while he grabs that long pink hair and his balls tighten as he gets close to a quick release. One swipe across the tip of his dick is all it takes for his hips to stutter until he’s convulsing and cumming into his hand, eyes fluttering as bliss takes over.

“I’m so fucked” The matchmaker groans after cleaning up and falls into the sweetness of sleep.

-

Chanyeol walks into the break room and grabs a pink muffin from the table with a relieved sigh. It’s the 13th, the day before Valentine’s Day, and Love HQ is working overtime in preparation. He’s already gotten through 1,000 cases with thousands more waiting. So if he inhales the muffin like he’s never eaten in his life, can you really blame him?

“Ah Chanyeol! I was just looking for you!” Kai says excitedly as he enters the break room. Kai is a model working at Love HQ and he helps in the advertisement department. He models product lines as well as lingerie to help spice up relationships. Love HQ was very diverse in its....services.

“Hey, Kai. Sorry I’ve been a bit all over the place today. Valentines Eve, you know how it is” Chanyeol huffs. He gets up and starts making himself a strawberry latte with the overpriced coffee machine they got last year.

“Yup, it’s been hectic for me too. Anyways I was wondering if you would like to help me model a new line? It drops next week and I think you would be the perfect person to advertise it.” Kai flashes a blinding smile and Chanyeol freezes.

“M-Me? Model? Wh- ive never modeled before, I won’t do a good job!” Chanyeol splutters. He was all long limbs and clumsiness, there was no way he could model as well as Kai. 

“Ahh don’t even worry about it man. I think the theme of the shoot will come naturally for you” Kai says with an ominous wink before leaving the room. The coffee machine beeps, interrupting Chanyeol’s stupefied stare.

He’s walking back to his office when his phone vibrates with a text from Kai. 

From: Kai 🧸  
-The shoot is at 5:00 pm tomorrow, show up if you want to try it :)

Chanyeol sips his latte. It could be fun, posing and showing off clothes. He’s never done it before but as long as there isn’t too much pressure, he could probably have a good time. Ah why not, he rationalizes, what could go wrong?

A lot. The answer is a lot could go wrong. Because when Chanyeol arrives on the set of the photoshoot, he’s informed that this is actually a partner shoot, and that his partner is none other than-

“Hey Angel” Baekhyun calls out haughtily as he passes by a frozen Cupid. He saunters by, a robe from the product line extravagantly flowing behind him. Chanyeol shakes his head to comes to himself.

“I’m not an angel, I’m a god you ass twat!” Chanyeol yells back. The matchmaker laughs all the way to the couch set up for their shoot. 

“Chanyeol! You came! I’m a bit shocked to see you here to be honest” Kai greets excitedly. Chanyeol levels him an unimpressed stare.

“Why didn’t you tell me that I was going to be working with him” The Cupid’s wings restlessly flutter at the thought of having to model with Baekhyun. He knew that with how attractive the matchmaker was without effort, he would be deadly with effort. And how would Chanyeol compete with that?

“Ah, well, I thought that if I told you he was doing it you wouldn’t agree. And I really think you both are perfect for this concept Chanyeol!” Kai tries to reason. Chanyeol sighs, it was too late now anyways. 

“Fine, get me my clothes to model please” Kai lights up and immediately leaves to do just that. 

-

“Alright boys the concept of this line is flirty, enticing, filled with tension. Think of it like a push and pull, who’s gonna break first? Don’t be afraid to pose a little provocatively either.” The photographer explains the concept with overdramatic facial expressions and hand gestures. Baekhyun smirks besides Chanyeol on the couch. 

“What do you think, Angle? Think you’re up for the challenge?” Baekhyun says smugly as he leans back, spreading his legs and throwing an arm across the back of the couch. The mauve pink shirt he’s wearing is slightly see-through and it hints at a fit body underneath as Baekhyun puts himself on display. Chanyeol growls. 

“I told you I’m not an angel!” He shouts. It never takes much effort for the matchmaker to rile him up. He turns and jabs a finger at Baekhyun’s chest. He’s about to snap out another reply when he hears the click of a camera. Baekhyun’s lips quirk. He sits up until Chanyeol’s finger falls. 

“Looks like Kai was right. We’re perfect for this concept” Baekhyun purrs into Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol shivers and tries to ignore his rising need for the man in front of him. But that’s nearly impossible when suddenly Baekhyun is shoving him down on his back and hovering above the Cupid on all fours. Both of his legs bracket one of Chanyeol’s on the couch. He lifts a finger so that he’s the one pointing at Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun stares into his eyes with nothing but pure heat. Chanyeol was quickly discovering that the predator-prey thing was a common theme between them. 

With Baekhyun’s position, his almost entirely unbuttoned shirt hangs loose on him where it’s not tucked into his pink pants. Chanyeol gets an eyeful of smooth pecs and a toned stomach. Baekhyun was definitely one of those people who worked out once a week just to maintain the bare minimum of muscle. Interesting, Chanyeol thinks. Seeing as he prides himself in his muscles, he wonders if Baekhyun likes being small or if he’s just lazy. Potential weakness to exploit.

The camera clicks once again and this time Chanyeol takes charge. He flips them as quickly as he possibly can on a small couch and pushes Baekhyun’s legs up until they’re bent at the knees and he’s tucked into a ball.

“Chanye-“

“Quiet” He says without patience. Chanyeol adopts Baekhyun’s position from the first picture but pulls the matchmaker’s legs to rest over his lap, giving this picture a relaxed and sultry mood. Baekhyun smiles mischievously before changing his expression to fit the mood. He brings both arms to rest on the couch arm behind his head. The camera clicks. 

Baekhyun sits up and mirrors Chanyeol’s position, fitting himself under the muscled arm and spreading his legs slightly. They look at each other and Baekhyun quirks an eyebrow, Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun’s lips, and the camera clicks once again. 

“Alright, I think we have enough for the partner aspect, but Baekhyun can you come in tomorrow morning for your individual shots? Chanyeol can you come in tomorrow afternoon for yours?” The photographer asks. He’s packing all his gear up and the two “models” voice their agreements. There’s a strange amount of time where Chanyeol and Baekhyun just sit on the couch in silence and watch as everyone leaves, and eventually it’s just them two.

“This was fun Angel” Baekhyun breaks the silence. Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“Do you get off on this or something?” Chanyeol snaps as Baekhyun splutters. 

“Get off on w-what?” The matchmaker asks. He’s suddenly lost all the boldness from earlier. 

“On teasing me and making me mad. You seem to enjoy it quite a lot” Chanyeol says with an air of nonchalance. Baekhyun stares at him until the Cupid returns the eye contact. Then he deliberately drops his eyes to look at Chanyeol’s lips instead. 

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” Baekhyun says, ever the tease, “what would you do if I did get off on it?” He’s breaching new and unfamiliar territory now, because while their interactions have always had an undertone to them, they’ve never been outright sexual before.

“Why don’t we go to your place to find out exactly what I’ll do, hm?” Chanyeol returns easily. A hot pulse kicks through Baekhyun and he finds himself looking at Chanyeol in disbelief. 

“Really?? I mean! Sure, of course, yeah...let’s do that” he finishes lamely. Chanyeol laughs and gets off the couch. Perhaps Baekhyun watches his ass as the taller leaves the set, thinking about what he wants to do with said ass later tonight.

-

What the fuck. How did their dynamic change so quickly? Because when Baekhyun was driving them to his home, he was dreaming about pounding the cute Cupid through his mattress. But now he’s the one being shoved up against his bedroom door as Chanyeol sucks a deep mark into the underside of his jaw. Baekhyun moans helplessly, at a loss of how things ended up this way. 

“A-are you gonna fuckin do something or are you just gonna stand here and attempt to devour me?” Baekhyun snaps. Chanyeol growls and sucks at the most sensitive part of Baekhyun’s neck. The matchmaker whimpers. When Chanyeol pulls back, there’s a satisfied smirk on his lips. Baekhyun’s tempted to kiss it right off but he holds himself back. 

“Always so bossy, even in the bedroom huh?” Chanyeol teases. Baekhyun glares and shoves the giant man away from him until he’s falling on top of him on the bed. They bounce slightly and Chanyeol instinctively holds Baekhyun’s waist so that he doesn’t fall. This time it’s Baekhyun’s turn to smirk. 

“What’s wrong Park? Calling me bossy one second but protecting me the next. Sounds like you’re down bad, angel” Baekhyun purrs into Chanyeol’s ear. The Cupid shivers beneath him at the name.

“Baekhyun, if you don’t stop teasing me I’m gonna lose all my patience” Chanyeol growls. His leather top squeaks as Baekhyun presses his chest against Chanyeol’s, connecting them in every part. 

“Maybe that what I want Angel. I mean you said it yourself, I get off on it” Baekhyun says smoothly. But that facade doesn’t last very long when Chanyeol flips them over and rips off the scarf and robe from the shoot. Baekhyun gasps as he’s suddenly only in a sheer shirt and tight pants, a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol. The man above him hungrily looks Baekhyun up and down, taking note of the slight bulge in the shorter’s pants. 

“Just a few hickeys is enough to make Byun Baekhyun hard, huh? Who knew you would be so easy?” Chanyeol understands why Baekhyun likes teasing him so much now, because the way Baekhyun reacts to his jab is priceless. He glares and tries to shove Chanyeol away again but he doesn’t budge, making Baekhyun even more frustrated. 

“Settle down baby, we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet” Chanyeol whispers. Baekhyun’s head is spinning from the speed of their push and pull. 

“Then fucking hurry up!” He snaps. Chanyeol smiles and unbuttons the rest of Baekhyun’s shirt, pulling it from the waistband of his pants. Baekhyun sits up to let the loose material fall off of him. It’s not fair that he’s the only one undressed, so he reaches around and pulls down the zipper to Chanyeol’s top. It’s a spectacle to watch as Chanyeol peels the leather from his body, revealing strong muscles with every inch that’s exposed. 

All that’s left on them is Baekhyun’s pink slacks and Chanyeol’s red leather pants. Acting on impulse, Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s hips and pulls until the taller man is sitting on his lap. The matchmaker stares pointedly at Chanyeol’s crotch as he lays back down completely, sending a deliberate message. Chanyeol understands immediately and presses his bulge against Baekhyun’s. The feeling of leather rubbing against the smooth material of his pants is mind blowing and Baekhyun’s mouth falls open as his chest heaves slightly. Chanyeol groans and repeats the action, delighting in the way Baekhyun whimpers. He does it over and over and watches Baekhyun’s eyes cloud over. The feeling is electric but eventually the leather starts sticking to the accumulating sweat and it starts to get uncomfortable.

“B-Baekhyun. Take my pants off” Chanyeol gasps into the matchmakers mouth as he presses a kiss against it. Baekhyun nods shakily. Chanyeol stops his movements in lieu of watching beautiful fingers unbutton his pants. It’s an immediate release when the leather is pulled from his legs, even if he has to get off of Baekhyun to pull it off all the way. He decides to fuck it all and slides his underwear down too, showing off his impressive length. Baekhyun squirms to Chanyeol’s delight. Oh how the tables have turned.

“Don’t worry baby, I didn’t forget about you” Chanyeol says as he crawls over to Baekhyun’s pliant body. Sliding his slacks off is significantly easier than his pants were, revealing a heavy bulge in Baekhyun’s boxers. Chanyeol grazes the tip of his finger across it and Baekhyun whines.

“Please just take them off” Baekhyun begs. Chanyeol positively lights up.

“Oh ho! What do we have here? Is THE Baekhyun begging? Never thought I’d see the day” Chanyeol smirks mischievously. Baekhyun growls and smacks his chest. 

“I’m giving you the reins here, either take them or take my cock up your ass Park” Baekhyun grits out. It’s incredibly attractive, and Chanyeol’s dick twitches at the words.

“Ok, ok, I just had to take that opportunity while I could” Chanyeol grins but dutifully pulls down Baekhyun’s boxers. The matchmaker grunts when his dick slaps up to his stomach. He wasn’t as big as Chanyeol, but he was still quite impressive. Apparently Chanyeol thought so too because as soon as the boxers were discarded he was wrapping a hand around Baekhyun’s length and stroking slowly. Baekhyun gasps and pushes his hips into Chanyeol’s hand. Chanyeol strokes harder in response, making Baekhyun arch. It’s addicting, Baekhyun thinks distantly. He feels like he could have Chanyeol’s hand on him forever and never get bored of it. But alas, he can’t have everything he wants because chanyeol is pulling away. 

“Lube?” The Cupid asks. Baekhyun is too worked up to do anything but flop a hand over to point at a drawer in his nightstand. Chanyeol laughs at the action and retrieves the red bottle. 

“Jesus, this is one of the most expensive bottles of lube I’ve ever seen” Chanyeol says as he stares at the label in disbelief. Baekhyun grunts.

“It feels good, ok? Now stretch me out before I decide to take over” He sounds stretched thin, done with the teasing and anxious to get on with it. Chanyeol supposes he can deal with that. He returns to the bed and kneels between Baekhyun’s spread legs. The matchmaker’s blond hair is splayed all around his head and he looks so deliciously fucked out already. Chanyeol hums appreciatively at the sight and works a finger in slowly after lubing up. The tightness of his hole in addition to the unimpressed glare he’s witnessing makes him conclude that Baekhyun probably doesn’t bottom very frequently. 

“It’ll feel better soon, hold on” Chanyeol defends weakly. Baekhyun huffs and raises his arms to rest on the pillows besides his head. He looks like a meal all laid out like this, and Chanyeol pushes in a second finger. Baekhyun squints one eye as he tries to get used of the feeling. Chanyeol takes pity and wraps his other hand around Baekhyun’s dick to give him a distraction. It works because soon Baekhyun is moaning slightly under his breath. 

When two fingers are able to slide in and out without resistance, Chanyeol adds a third. This time he focuses on finding that spot inside that will make Baekhyun really loosen up. All the prodding around against his walls make the matchmaker squirm. It’s not unpleasant, he thinks. But all thought process quickly disappears when Chanyeol finally finds his prostate and a zinging white heat courses through his body. Baekhyun moans loudly and clenches the pillows in his hand. 

“D-do that again” Baekhyun pants out. Chanyeol rolls his eyes as the bossiness but obliges, pressing his fingers against the prostate and rubbing rhythmically until Baekhyun is writhing and jerking uncontrollably. His dick is steadily leaking a puddle on his stomach and his entire body is covered in sweat from the pleasure. 

“W-wanna ride you” Baekhyun gasps. Chanyeol eases off and pulls his fingers out. His mind fills with images of Baekhyun on top of him and sitting on his dick. Said dick gives a little twitch. 

“Yeah ok, fuck you’re gonna be the death of me” Chanyeol says as he grabs a condom from the same drawer as the lube and slides it on. He lays down besides Baekhyun and watches as the matchmaker gathers himself enough to sit up. Baekhyun wipes the sweat from his forehead and straddles Chanyeol. He’s a little nervous, he’s never ridden anyone before. But fuck, Chanyeol makes him stupid and do things he wouldn’t normally do anyways. With that thought in mind, Baekhyun lifts his hips and grabs Chanyeol’s dick with one hand to line him up. The Cupid stares at him heatedly but the hand that rests on his waist is nothing but reassuring and soothing. 

“Take your time baby, it’s not a race” Chanyeol whispers. Baekhyun nods and slowly pushes his hips down. But he still clenches in surprise as soon as the tip of Chanyeol’s cock breaches him, almost forcing him out of his body. Baekhyun whimpers. Chanyeol continues to stroke his waist and praise him.

“Get used of it before you try to take it all the way” Chanyeol advises. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and tries again. This time when the tip opens him up, he doesn’t seize up. Instead he pauses slightly before attempting to push down farther. 

The more he took inside of him, the easier his walls opened up and soon Baekhyun was sitting balls deep on Chanyeol’s cock, both of them panting as they tried to adjust. Chanyeol was sweating hard by now, the feeling of Baekhyun’s heat surrounding him agonizingly slow was enough to make him lose any sense of bravado he had previously. 

Baekhyun swivels his hips experimentally and clenches at how good it feels. Chanyeol’s chest heaves at the effort of not fucking up into Baekhyun’s hole. Once Baekhyun is completely adjusted, he starts a cruel pace right from the start. He snaps his hips up and down as hard as he can and takes sadistic pleasure in the way Chanyeol moans loudly from the change in pace. The Cupid attempts to grab his hips to fuck himself up but the matchmaker snatches his hands and crosses them above Chanyeol’s head.

“Even if I-I’m the one taking a dick, I’m still the one in ch-charge” Baekhyun says, smiling at the way Chanyeol whines in dismay. 

“Baekhyun please, there’s no need to tease anymore!” Chanyeol tries to beg. But the matchmaker wasn’t having any of it. He lifts up as much as he can and drops down hard, Chanyeol’s cock spearing his prostate. They both cry out at the feeling, Baekhyun’s movements beginning to have a desperate undertone to them. All the pent up tension and teasing was adding up to result in a quick release for both of them, and Baekhyun exploits this by grinding cruelly. 

“Fuck I’m so close Baekhyun” Chanyeol says weakly. His cock is twitching uncontrollably every time Baekhyun slides down his length and his balls are drawing up. Baekhyun smirks and his chest heaves, not helping Chanyeol’s predicament at all. 

“Are you gonna cum Angel? You’re so desperate that as soon as someone sits on your cock you’re ready to blow. How pathetic” Baekhyun pants out, but his hole is starting to spasm around the Cupid’s length, alerting Chanyeol to the fact that Baekhyun isn’t too far away from orgasm either. The filthy words cause Chanyeol to jerk his hips upwards, trying to get as much friction as possible with his hands still restrained. Two drops of Baekhyun’s hips later and Chanyeol is cumming into the condom, Baekhyun stilling except for small grinds and clenches to help milk the big cock inside of him. Chanyeol moans and shuts his eyes as he rides what feels like a never ending wave of pleasure. When he opens his eyes again, Baekhyun is staring down at him like he’s his prey, and he feels very much like he’s Baekhyun’s food to toy with. The matchmaker’s dick is still hard and flushed, wet from all the precum. Chanyeol manages to finally pry his hands free and uses that advantage to lift Baekhyun off of his cock entirely and onto the bed beside him. He removes the full condom because it was starting to get gross and throws it away before returning to the fucked out man on the bed. 

“You did so good for me baby, it’s time for your reward” Chanyeol whispers ambiguously before sinking down on the bed and swallowing as much of Baekhyun’s cock as possible. The matchmaker cries out and grabs the fiery pink hair at the back of Chanyeol’s head. This is exactly what he dreamed about yet it exceeds all of his expectations. His moan turns into a desperate scream as he hits the back of Chanyeol’s throat and the Cupid swallows around him. 

“Gonna cum! Oh fuck just like that! MMMPH” Baekhyun convulses and cums into Chanyeol’s mouth, moaning like he’s dying as the Cupid continues to swallow around his length. Chanyeol pulls off with a lick of his lips when Baekhyun is squirming from oversensitivity. They lay there for a few minutes and catch their breaths

“Come on you lazy bum, we need to get cleaned” Chanyeol says, only half meaning it as he stares at Baekhyun’s blissed out state. The matchmaker grumbles grumpily but gets out of bed nonetheless. 

“You let someone stick their dick in you ONE TIME and suddenly they think they call the shots around here. Don’t forget who made you beg to cum earlier!” Baekhyun shouts as he walks into the bathroom, leaving a laughing Chanyeol behind him. 

Chanyeol ends up staying the night after they’ve cleaned themselves and the sheets, and as much as Baekhyun doesn’t want to admit it, it’s awfully nice to curl up next to Chanyeol’s warmth. They drift off to sleep with cozy thoughts and satiated bodies.

-

Baekhyun wakes up earlier than Chanyeol, which is both a blessing and curse. A blessing because for as much as he refuses to be called an angel, Chanyeol looks simply angelic while he sleeps. A curse because in their slumber they’ve rolled over and Chanyeol is laying on his numb arm. He doesn’t want to wake up the taller but he also can’t feel his arm so he uses his other hand to pull his arm from underneath Chanyeol’s back, moving as smoothly as possible. 

After that adventure Baekhyun gets up and gets dressed. Since it’s Valentine’s Day he decided to go fancy today, pulling on a red blazer and a gold necklace with a single chain dangling all the way down to his stomach.

“Getting laid the night before Valentine’s Day, mom would be proud” Baekhyun mutters to himself and wanders out to his kitchen to make some coffee for the two of them. He makes himself a simple Americano but pauses on what to make Chanyeol. He has no clue what the Cupid likes but he ends up making Chanyeol a caffe mocha because it just seems like something he would like. He’s just taking a sip of his own coffee when his phone rings. It’s Minseok. He clears his throat to get rid of the morning roughness and picks up the call 

“Hey, Minseok. What’s up?” Baekhyun greets. He takes another sip of his coffee but damn near spits it out when Minseok replies. 

“So I saw the pictures that you and Chanyeol took yesterday” Minseok sounds like he’s hinting at something and it makes Baekhyun warm in the face.

“Um yeah...that was really fun, for me anyways” Baekhyun swallows down another sip of coffee.

“Why are you so nervous suddenly? Huh Byun? Wasn’t it just a few days ago when you were dreaming about Chanyeol’s ass in my office?” Minseok is smirking, there’s no way he’s not smirking right now. 

“I just woke up like twenty minutes ago and my boss calls me! Do you expect me not to be nervous?!” Baekhyun says incredulously. There’s a sigh from the other side. 

“You wanna fuck him so bad it makes you look stupid” Baekhyun can hear Minseok’s mischievous smile through the phone. Baekhyun’s mind flashes to last night and he smiles himself. 

“oh, wouldn’t that be just the scoop for you and the office?” Baekhyun plays along, knowing full well about what he was doing last night. Of course Minseok doesn’t know this yet so he figures he could play a little more. 

“Kai would would go crazy, and he can’t keep his mouth shut for the life of him” Baekhyun laughs. Minseok chuckles. 

“The day you two do something about your unsolved sexual tension is the day Love HQ dies peacefully.” The CEO sounds so hopeful that Baekhyun can’t help but to crack up. Minseok shouts an indignant “it’s not funny anymore you just need to fuck it out of your systems!” before hanging up. Baekhyun giggles all the way back to the bedroom where he gets all of his work stuff together. He should probably wake up Chanyeol too. He crawls on top of where Chanyeol was sleeping and sits on his stomach, forcing a grunt of the man. 

“Chanyeolie~ wake up~ Angel~ Lovebug~ sweety pie~” he croons as Chanyeol groans in annoyance. 

“Baek it’s like 7:00 am leave me alone” He bites out, but opens his eyes to glare anyways.

“We have work in an hour, and you know how hectic it’s going to be today” Baekhyun smiles sweetly. He doesn’t know where this burst of affection is coming from but he figures he’ll just go along with it and see what happens. 

“Ugh don’t remind me please. Today is gonna be hell” Chanyeol sits up, forcing baekhyun to slide down until he’s on his lap instead. 

“Do you wanna go out for lunch with me then? Maybe the day won’t seem so long” Baekhyun proposes shyly. This is new and weird but he likes it, likes the domesticity of their dynamic right now. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and smiles. 

“Are you asking me to be your Valentine?” He teases. Baekhyun blushes (seriously Chanyeol is fucking with him badly) and returns the smile.

“Will you be my Valentine Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun leans in and Chanyeol kisses him deep and sweet.

“I would love to Byun Baekhyun” 

~ 💘 ~

**Author's Note:**

> 💘 Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this cute little fic 💘 follow me on twitter @bootybottombaek 💘


End file.
